Obituary
by Maggie Silverstein
Summary: Professor Trelawney...announced...that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister of Magic. ootp, 382. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. WARNING: HBP Spoiler! and slight AU.


Harry Potter, 1980-2121

Harry James Potter, previous Minister of Magic, died in his Ottery St. Catchpole home September 21, 2121, at the age of 141. Born July 31, 1980 to parents Lily and James Potter in Yorkshire, Mr. Potter is most remembered for his defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort in 2000, his multiple terms as the most successful Minister of Magic from 2010 to 2054, and his time as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2076 to 2110.

Young Harry's life was turned upside-down on October 31st, 1981 when the Dark Lord Voldemort (still widely known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) murdered his parents, and attempted to kill Mr. Potter. For reasons still unknown, Mr. Potter survived the killing curse and is the only person in recorded history to do so. The orphaned Harry was sent to his Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, in Surrey, Muggles who the former Minister was recorded saying, "would have nothing whatsoever to do with magic."

The former game-keeper of Hogwarts School, the late Rubeus Hagrid, liberated Harry Potter from the Muggles and enlightened him to the Wizarding world shortly before his first year at Hogwarts. In his first year, Harry Potter added to his previous achievement by thwarting the Dark Lord Voldemort for a second time, and rescuing Nicholas Flammel's Philosopher's Stone from the Dark Lord, who had been attempting to steal the stone in order to come back to power.

In Mr. Potter's second year, he stopped the purge of Hogwarts School of all Muggle-born students, another destructive attempt from the Dark Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord had been acting through Miss Ginevra Weasley (sister of the Weasley brothers, the founders of the famous joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes), now Mrs. Ginevra Potter, but the means of his old diary. The Dark Lord possessed the helpless girl, causing her to set a basilisk loose from Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets, petrifying four students and a Hogwarts ghost. No one was injured in the incident, apart from the late Gilderoy Lockhart, who never regained his memory after a memory charm he tried to perform on Mr. Potter backfired.

Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather and wrongly committed murderer of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles, escaped from Azkaban Wizard Prison in 1993 to pursue Mr. Pettigrew, who had betrayed Lily and James Potter to the Dark Lord Voldemort, thus being responsible for their deaths and Mr. Potter's horrible experience with his Aunt and Uncle. Harry discovered Sirius' innocence and with the assistance of the late Remus Lupin, he helped Black escape from the dementor's clutches. Black was murdered in 1996 by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.

Harry Potter was selected as the fourth champion of the last Triwizard Tournament, which took place in 1994-95. The other champions were Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory. During the third task of the Tournament, Mr. Potter witnessed the death of fellow Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory, and the rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry escaped from the Dark Lord for a fourth time by means of a Portkey. Escaped convict Bartemius Crouch Jr. was discovered to be behind Harry's accidental selection as champion, disguised as the late ex-Auror, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

In 1996, Mr. Potter evaded the Dark Lord Voldemort for a fifth time in the Ministry of Magic. He suffered from an unfortunate connection with Lord Voldemort, which caused him to view moments of the Dark Lord's horrible dealings. The Dark Lord deceived Mr. Potter into believing his godfather was in danger, luring him to the Ministry of Magic where he tried, once again, to kill Mr. Potter, but was thwarted by previous Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Mr. Potter witnessed another death in 1997 when Professor Dumbledore was murdered by triple agent for the Dark Lord, the late Severus Snape. Potter and Dumbledore had been on the sea coast exploring a cave previously visited by the Dark Lord, trying to find an artifact crucial to the final destruction of Voldemort. Upon return to Hogwarts, Snape killed Dumbledore and escaped with a few other Death Eaters, including Harry's sixteen year old schoolmate, the late Draco Malfoy.

Hogwarts School was closed for the term of what would have been Harry Potter's seventh and N.E.W.T. year. Even if it hadn't been, Mr. Potter had made the decision not to return to school and continue searching for the answer to the Dark Lord Voldemort's destruction with his two best friends Mr. Ronald Weasley, and then Miss Hermione Granger, now Mrs. Hermione Weasley. The three journeyed around the United Kingdom looking for clues. However, the year off brought little progress though, and Mrs. Weasley still thinks of it as "a wasted year."

Three years later, Mr. Potter came face to face with the wizard who killed his parents for the final time. Battle ensued and Mr. Potter was fatally wounded. A cry for help from his future wife brought him back to his senses and Mr. Potter, in an act of near desperation, issued the killing curse and finally killed the Dark Lord, freeing the world from his evil reign. Hogwarts was reopened, and Mr. Potter left St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries fully healed three months later.

Barely two weeks later, Harry asked Ginny Weasley, whom he had been infatuated with since his school days, to marry him. The two were married within the month among friends and family, and in less than a year, their first son, Sirius, was born. Mrs. Potter's brother, Ronald, and Miss Granger were married shortly after the Potters, and the two families shared the old Weasley dwelling known as "the Burrow".

Once Hogwarts was reopened, students who had been absent since 1997 were given the option of finishing school or continuing with their lives. After hearing Harry Potter was planning on attending, enrollment nearly tripled. Mr. Potter finished his N.E.W.T.s with Oustandings in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration, and Exceeds Expectations in Potions, and Herbology. He was admitted to the Auror Programme at the Ministry of Magic and soon became the youngest Head of the Auror Office.

In 2010, following the demise of former Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Mr. Potter was offered the job. Unlike his mentor, Dumbledore, who had been offered the post many time despite his job as Headmaster, Mr. Potter accepted the post. He stayed in office for thirty-four years. His greatest achievement as Minister is stopping all contempt of Muggles by wizards throughout Great Britain. He was not foolish enough to attempt total cooperation with Muggles, after a definite increase in Muggle baiting and open hostility towards Muggles, the activity stopped altogether. No more antagonistic pureblood families exist in Britain because of Mr. Potter's accomplishments.

Harry Potter resigned from the post of Minister of Magic in 2054 and encouraged his brother-in-law, Ron Weasley, to take the job. The Wizarding community responded with such enthusiasm that Mr. Weasley obliged, and remained Minister until his wife's death last year.

Following his resignation, Mr. Potter was offered the Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts, which he keenly accepted, along with the Head of Gryffindor House. In his fifth year of school, in rebellion against the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, a makeshift post the Ministry ordered to keep Professor Dumbledore from spreading what they thought were lies about the Dark Lord Voldemort's return, Harry Potter began a secret club for the purpose of learning defense. The students who participated in the group felt then Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, the late Dolores Umbridge, was inhibiting their abilities to defend themselves. The group disbanded, however, near the end of 1995. Perhaps Mr. Potter's teaching job reminded him of his days in the D.A., the name of their group, which stood for Dumbledore's Army.

He remained as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher until the death of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, when he became the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He stayed as Headmaster until his wife insisted he spend more time at home eleven years ago. Mr. Potter's portrait now hangs in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and several other highly regarded Wizarding establishments.

Harry Potter is survived by his wife, twelve children, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Frank, Edward, Anna, and Alice, his brother-in-law, and many others. A hero of modern Wizarding times, Harry Potter may well be the most missed person by Wizards and Muggles alike.


End file.
